Regret
by Rei Akisima
Summary: Tidak semua kisah cinta berakhir menyenangkan seperti kisah Cinderella, yang selalu berakhir bahagia. Ini adalah kisahku dengannya, kisah cinta yang entah kapan akan menemukan kata 'Kebahagiaan'. Kaisoo/Kaido/Jongsoo/and another EXO couple. RnR please :D
1. Prolog

**Hallo... :3 Rei dateng bawa epep gajeh bin ngambang lagi nih**

**Ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba Rei ngidam (?) buat bikin ni epep**

**.**

**warn! Yaoi, BDSM (kaga yakin), Ga ada happy ending, ga ada Bahagia sama Romancenya, Ga sesuai EYD, Ancur bin ngambang dah pokonya**

**.**

_Dislike, don't read! simple? Okk_

**.**

**Typo(s) merupakan hal yang manusiawi :3**

**.**

Tubuhnya terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit, berbagai peralatan medis satu persatu dilepas dari tubuhnya. Derit nyaring alat pendeteksi jantung beberapa menit yang lalu menandakan bahwa tubuh mungil itu telah kehilangan jiwanya. Hanya ada selembar kain yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, sedang beberapa orang berpakaian medis tengah membereskan peralatan yang sempat mereka pakai untuk mempertahankan nyawa yang ada pada tubuh mungil itu.

Diluar sana suara sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai menggema di seluruh koridor rumah sakit, seorang namja dengan setelan jas mewah tampak berlari menuju kamar dimana tubuh mungil itu berada, mengabaikan pandangan aneh dan kesal dari beberapa orang yang merasa terganggu dengan kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh namja itu. Tujuannya hanya satu, kamar yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya. Ruang operasi.

CKLEKK

Namja itu menatap kosong pada sosok yang kini telah tertutup sempurna oleh selembar kain putih. Langkahnya terasa berat untuk melangkah, seolah ada jangkar besar yang memasung kedua kakinya. Perasaan menyesal tiba-tiba saja menyeruak saat tangannya menyingkap kain yang menutupi wajah sosok mungil yang tengah terbaring itu.

Namja itu menatap dalam wajah sosok itu. Pucat. Wajahnya terlalu pucat, seperti tidak ada suplai darah di daerah wajahnya. Jangan lupakan juga heart lips yang dulu seperti cherry kini mulai membiru. Kelopak matanya tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan doe eyes yang memiliki tatapan teduh dan menenangkan.

Tangan namja itu menyingkirkan kain yang menutupi tubuh mungil itu, memperlihatkan tubuh kurus yang benar-benar tidak terawat. Matanya menyusuri tiap jengkal tubuh yang kini tidak bergerak lagi, berusaha menikmati pemandangan indah yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Satu hal yang baru dia sadari. Wajah sosok itu begitu polos, sosok itu terlihat seperti orang yang sedang tertidur pulas. Begitu damai. Ini adalah kali pertamanya namja itu melihat sosok mungil yang begitu sempurna, seperti seorang malaikat tak bersayap yang memang sengaja Tuhan kirimkan untuk bersamanya.

Terlambat! Mengapa rasa cinta itu datang disaat Tuhan telah mengambil malaikatnya? Mengapa dia baru menyadari jika sosok itu benar-benar berharga? Mengapa dia baru menyadari jika hanya sosok itulah yang selama ini menjadi sandarannya saat dia dalam keadaan terpuruk? Mengapa Tuhan menyadarkannya saat sosok itu telah pergi jauh untuk selama-lamanya? Mengapa?

Dendam dan amarah terkadang membutakan mata hati seseorang, membuang jauh-jauh rasa kemanusiaan karena ego yang terlampau tinggi. Hingga penyesalan yang selalu terakhir, menghancurkan semua mimpi yang seharusnya menjadi indah. Dan kini namja itu menyesal telah menyianyiakan orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya. Walaupun mereka memulainya dengan awal yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik.

* * *

**Ok segini dulu ne. Ini baru prolog hehe...**

**Delete or Next?**

**Tergantung dari ripiu... #modus emang.. hehe...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hallo... :3 Rei dateng bawa epep gajeh bin ngambang lagi nih**

**Ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba Rei ngidam (?) buat bikin ni epep**

**.**

**warn! Yaoi, MPREG, BDSM (kaga yakin), Ga ada happy ending, ga ada Bahagia sama Romancenya, Ga sesuai EYD, Ancur bin ngambang dah pokonya**

**.**

_Dislike, don't read! simple? Okk_

**.**

**Typo(s) merupakan hal yang manusiawi :3**

**.**

* * *

Cahaya lampu panggung menyoroti tiga orang namja yang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah podium. Kalian jangan berpikir mereka sedang mengadakan konser layaknya penyanyi atau boy band terkenal. Ini adalah acara 'Pelelangan Manusia', dimana kau bisa membeli seseorang dan menjadikannya milikmu hingga kau bosan. Dua orang namja bertubuh kekar berdiri di sisi kanan dan kiri namja mungil yang kini tengah menunduk takut dengan keadaan terikat, tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya, membuat orang-orang yang berada di sana menatap lapar kearahnya.

"Anak ini bernama Do Kyungsoo, berusia 19 tahun. Kalian tentu kenal siapa ayah dari anak ini bukan? Anak dari pemilik Do Corporation, perusahaan terkenal yang berjaya beberapa bulan lalu. Bocah tengil yang tidak pernah absen untuk berulah." Desis sang MC tajam.

Suara menjijikkan yang di keluarkan oleh sang MC terasa begitu menyayat hati Kyungsoo -namja mungil itu-. Kehidupan mewah yang dulu dia jalani kini lenyap saat perusahaan sang Appa direbut paksa oleh Eomma tirinya, membuat namja yang selalu melindungi Kyungsoo bak guardian angel itupun jatuh sakit sebelum akhirnya meninggal. Dan disinilah dia, tempat yang tidak jauh lebih baik dari neraka. Tempat pelelangan manusia. Kalian tau siapa yang menjembloskan Kyungsoo ke tempat itu? Dia adalah ibu tirinya sendiri. Oh Myunjung.

"Saya buka dengan harga 50 juta."

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. Dirinya benar-benar tidak lebih berharga dari sebuah barang. Harga penawaran terus membumbung tinggi hingga mencapai angka 125 juta won, harga yang tinggi bukan? Ini adalah penawaran tertinggi yang pernah ada, karena 'barang' sebelumnya hanya mampu menembus angka 90 juta saja. Tapi apa Kyungsoo harus berbangga hati dengan penawaran para Ahjussi tua itu?

"Baiklah, Do Kyungsoo terjual dengan—

"150 juta! Aku menawar anak itu seharga 150 juta!" seseorang yang berada di pojok ruangan memotong perkataan sang MC.

Semua orang datang di acara 'Pelelangan' itupun menatap sosok itu tidak percaya, sedang sang MC menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat mendenger penawaran yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, berniat melihat wajah orang yang pasti akan menjadi tuannya. Hah, tuan? Apa namja mungil itu sudah bisa menerima jika kini dirinya kini hanya seorang budak? Tentu saja jawabannya adalah tidak. Namja mungil itu memiliki rencana tersendiri setelah ia terlepas dari tempat terkutuk ini.

"A-apa ada penawaran lain?" tanya MC dengan suara agak bergetar. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, tidak ada lagi yang melakukan 'penawaran' lagi. Hanya terdengar desas-desus beberapa orang yang membicarakan namja itu.

"Baiklah jika tidak ada yang menawar lagi, dengan ini saya putuskan Do Kyungsoo terjual dengan harga 150 juta!"

Tok

Tok

Tok

Ketukan palu ketiga menandakan bahwa namja mungil itu kini telah menjadi milik namja yang kini tengah menyunggingkan smirknya di ujung sana. Dua orang yang sedari tadi berdiri di kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo menyeret paksa tubuh mungil telanjangnya untuk berdiri, dan kemudian membawa namja mungil itu ke belakang panggungung.

* * *

~~~ooOoo~~~

* * *

Kyungsoo mengeliatkan tubuhnya, posisi tidurnya kali ini benar-benar jauh dari kata nyaman. Mata bulat Kyungsoo membuka perlahan, dia sedikit menyipitkan matanya saat cahaya lampu berlomba-lomba memasuki kornea matanya. Tiba-tiba saja kedua doe eyesnya membulat saat dia tahu bahwa tidak ada sehelapun benang yang melekat di tubuhnya, jangan lupakan juga borgol yang mengikat kedua tangannya diatas kepala ranjang.

Kyungsoo yang panik berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, tak peduli borgol itu melukai pergelangan tangannya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah pergi dari tempat asing ini dan memulai hidup baru di luar sana. Ya, hanya itu.

"Sial, mengapa sulit sekali di lepas?" umpat Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu masih terus berusaha menarik tangannya yang di borgol.

CKLEKK

Suara pintu menghentikan aktifitas Kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat itu menolehkan ke arah pintu yang berada di ruangan itu. Seorang namja yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Hyung tirinya menyenderkan punggungnya dengan tangan yang di lipat didada, mencerminkan betapa angkuhnya sosok itu.

"Nugu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Sosok itu sebut saja Jongin, berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo, menarik sebuah kusi dan menaruhnya di sebrang ranjang. Jongin menatap lekat tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo, mata tajamnya tertuju pada selangkangan Kyungsoo yang terekspose bebas. Merasa di perhatikan, Kyungsoo langsung menutup kedua kakinya yang semula mengangkang.

"Ya! Dasar mesum!" teriak Kyungsoo tidak terima, membuat Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kau siapa? Dan apa maumu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Bukannya menjawab, namja tan itu malah menyunggingkan smirknya, membuat amarah Kyungsoo semakin meluap-luap.

"Dasar mesum tidak punya sopan santun! Lepaskan aku bodoh!" teriak Kyungsoo lagi. Sungguh, dia benar-benar emosi sekarang.

"Ternyata seperti ini sifat asli seorang Do Kyungsoo yang terhormat?" tanya Jongin dengan penekanan di seriap katanya.

"Ck! Bukan urusanmu!" balas Kyugsoo sengit.

Namja tan itu berjalan menuju sebuah lemari yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidur Kyungsoo, mengambil sebuah kotak hitam berukuran sedang. Kyungsoo memperhatikan namja itu mengeluarkan berbagai alat -yang entah apa lah namanya- di nakas tempat tidur Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo merasakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

SRAKK

Sosok itu membalik kasar tubuh kurus Kyungsoo hingga kembali terlentang, Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya saat Jongin kini menindih tubuh mungilnya.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Kyungsoo terus meronta berusaha untuk membebaskan diri dari kungungan namja asing itu.

"Wae? Kau milikku, ingat? Aku punya hak penuh atas dirimu." Desah Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo seketika itu menegang.

"L-lepaskan aku!"

"Lepas? Kau tidak ingat berapa uang yang harus ku keluarkan untuk membuatmu berada disini, hem?"

"Aku tidak pernah memintanya!" balas Kyungsoo sengit. Namja mugil itu berusaha terlihat kuat walau nyatanya dia benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

Namja itu menatap tajam doe eyes Kyungsoo, jelas sekali gurat dendam yang di pancarkan oleh kedua mata elang namja asing itu. Nyali Kyungsoo menciut seketika, jarak antara dia dengan namja asig itu terlalu dekat. Seandainya saja tangannya tidak sedang dalam keadaan terborgol, maka Kyungsoo akan dengan senang hati memberikan namja asing itu bogem mentah tepat di wajahnya.

"Ahh…" desahan kecil keluar dari heart lips Kyungsoo saat tangan namja itu mengelus bagian perutnya.

"Menikmatinya hem?" desah namja itu.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku! Berani kau menyentuhku akan ku bunuh kau!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku. Jika bukan aku yang membelimu, mungkin kini kau sedang melayani Ahjussi-Ahjussi tua itu. Atau lebih parah kau di jadikan pelacur!"

DEG

Entah mengapa hati Kyungsoo berdenyut ngilu saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut namja yang kini menindih tubuh mungilnya. Pelacur? Tidakkah kata-kata itu terlalu kasar untuk di ucapkan pada orang yang baru bertemu? Apa saat ini dia serendah itu? Mengapa hidupnya semenyedihkan ini?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau tau itu membuat libidoku semakin tinggi." Desis Jongin.

Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega saat namja yang menurutnya kurang ajar itu beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang tersedia di kamar itu. Kelegaan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi kepanikan luar biasa saat melihat namja itu keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan bathrobe, berjalan perlahan kemudian duduk di samping ranjang.

"Kim Jongin," desis Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Eghh…" lenguh Kyungsoo saat lidah hangat Jongin mengulum telinga kanannya.

"Dan ingat, aku tidak akan pernah bermain lembut!"

Kyungsoo membelakakkan matanya saat namja yang ia ketahui bernama Jongin itu menciumnya dengan kasar.

"Mmmppphhh…" Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menghindari ciuman gila Jongin dengan cara menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri. Namun bukan Jongin namanya jika dia mengalah pada namja mungil yang kini mulai memberontak itu.

Jongin menarik rambut Kyungsoo kuat hingga nemja mungil itu sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat Kyungsoo mengerang tertahan disela ciuman panas Jongin. Jongin terus memperdalam ciumannya, menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri, mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Arrmmmppphhh…" jerit Kyungsoo tertahan saat Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya kasar.

Jongin langsung memasukkan lidahnya begitu Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, mengabsen deretan gigi Kyungsoo satu persatu. Membelitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Kyungsoo yang terus memberontak didalam sana.

"Mmmpphhh…" erang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasakan pasokan udara yang ada di paru-parunya mulai menipis, namja mungil itu membutuhkan oksigen.

"Mmmppphhh…"

Seakan tuli, Jongin malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya, mengabaikan erangan Kyungsooyang memintanya untuk mengakhiri ciuman panas itu. Lidah Jongin mengusap langit-langit mulut Kyungsoo, membelit liar lidah Kyungsoo yang terus mendorongnya untuk keluar.

"Mmphh…"

Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya berputar hebat akibat kekurangan oksigen, pandangannya sedikit-sedikit mulai mengabu karena ulah gila namja yang bernama Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa paru-parunya akan pecah saat Jongin menghisap kuat lidahnya, melumat daging tak bertulang itu dengan kasar.

Jongin melepaskan tautannya saat ia merasakan perlawanan Kyungsoo melemah. Kyungsoo meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, mengisi kemabli paru-parunya yang seakan mati rasa akibat ciuman panas Jongin. sedang Jongin, namja tan itu menyerigai melihat pemandangan yang ada di bawahnya kini.

Mata sayu, keringat yang membasahi tubuh porselin Kyungsoo yang membuatnya terlihat mengkilat, bibir merah yang membengkak, jangan lupakan juga saliva yang mengalir bebeas di dagu Kyungsoo. Sexy. Pikir Jongin.

"Ingat aku tidak akan bermain lembut, Kyung!" bisik Jongin.

Namun Kyungsoo tak peduli, telinganya terasa berdengung karena otaknya kekurangan pasoka oksigen. Namja mungil itu hanya fokus pada oksigen yang mengisi paru-parunya.

JLEBB

"ARRRGGHHHH… APPO! Lepas hiks…" Kyungsoo berteriak keras saat sebuah benda asing memaksa untuk masuk kedalam holenya yang belum pernah dijamah oleh siapapun.

"Ah, _so tight_…" erang Jongin nikmat, hole Kyungsoo benar-benar menjepit erat juniornya.

Darah segar mengalir diantara celah anus Kyungsoo. Panas, perih, sakit, entah kata apa lagi yang bisa menggambarkan kondisi bagian bawahnya yang kini tengah di bobol paksa oleh namja yang bernama Kim Jongin tanpa penetrasi dan pelumas apapun.

"A-appo…. Hiks… lepas!" mohon Kyungsoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, berharap Jongin menghentika semua ini. Kedua doe eyesnya sudah basah karena air mata, sugguh ini benar-benar sakit.

Jongin menarik kasar juniornya dan kembali memasukkannya dengan kasar, membuat Kyungsoo menjerit keras untuk kedua kalinya. Jongin terus melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang terus menjerit dan mengeliat kesakitan dibawah kungkungannya. Hal yang berbeda dirasakan oleh Jongin, hole sempit Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"A-appohh…" desis Kyungsoo lemah.

Kyungsoo merasakan kepalanya berputar hebat, perutnya entah mengapa tiba-tiba menjadi mulas. Dalam mimpi terburuknya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah membayangkan jika hidupnya akan berakhir serendah ini. Saat orang asing menjamah tubuhnya dan merendahkannya hingga titik terdalam. Kyungsoo sering mendengar saat teman-temannya menceritakan bagaimana nikmatnya saat bercinta, tapi apa kenyataannya? Hujaman kasar Jongin sama sekali tidak memberikan kenikmatan apapun, hanya rasa sakitlah yang Kyungsoo rasakan disetiap hentakan kasar Jongin.

"_You're so tight, damn_!"

Dirty talk yang yang keluar dari bibir Jongin, membuat kepala Kyungsoo semakin berdenyut hebat. Jongin bahkan tidak memberikan ciuman atau pelukan penenangkan untuk mengurangi sedikit saja rasa sakit yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini. Pandangan Kyungsoo semakin buram seiring dengan gerakan Jongin yang semakin kasar, kedua doe eyesnya perlahan tertutup, membiarkan kegelapan kembali menguasainya.

* * *

~~~ooOoo~~~

* * *

"Eungh… ARGHHH…" Jongin berteriak nikmat saat ia mencapai oraganismenya yang ke dua. Namja tan itu menutup matanya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya, menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan organismenya.

PLOP

Jongin melepas kasar juniorya yang masih berada di dalam hole milik Kyungsoo. Namja tan itu menyerigai melihat cairan berwarna merah pekat yang keluar dari hole namja mungil yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Puas? Tentu saja tidak, namja tan itu menyudahi kegiatan panasnya karena dia merasa bosan bermain sendirian.

"Ternyata menaklukanmu tidak sesulit yang ku bayangkan, Tuan Do yang terhormat!" desis Jongin tajam. "Tapi permainan baru saja di mulai, dan akan ku pastikan kau menyesal telah terlahir di dunia ini, Do Kyungsoo!" lanjutnya.

Jongin berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya yang terasa lengket, meninggalkan Kyungsoo tergeletak begitu saja tanpa berniat memberikan sebuah kain untuk menutupi tubuh yang kini dipenuhi oleh bercak darah itu.

_Drrttt drrrttt_

Jongin melihat ponselnya bergetar begitu dia keluar dari kamar mandi, tangannya terulur untuk meraih benda persegi panjang yang berada di nakas tempat tidur.

_Baekhyun is calling._

Jari Jongin menggeser tobol hijau, kemudian menempelkan benda itu di telinganya.

"Yeobse—

"Bodoh! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hah? Apa kau lupa hari ini ada rapat penting dengan clien?"

Jongin terpaksa menjauhkan sedikit ponsel itu dari telinganya, sebelum telinganya menjadi tuli. Namja tan itu berdecih kecil, dia hafal sifat orang yang kini berada di ujung line sana. Siapa lagi jika bukan Byun Baekhyun, sepupu yang merangkap menjadi sekertarisnya di kantor.

"Undur tiga puluh menit, aku akan segera kesana." Jawabnya santai.

"Ya!—

Klik

Namja tan itu memutus sambungannya secara sepihak, mengabaikan sumpah serapah Baekhyun yang ia yakin kini namja mungil itu sedang marah-marah karena sambungan telpon yang diputus sepihak.

"Pengganggu!" umpat Jongin.

Jongin berjalan menuju lemari putih yang berada di sudut ruangan, namja tan itu memilah beberapa baju yang akan dia pakai ke kantor saat ini. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada setelan jas berwarna soft blue.

Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk Jongin menyelesaikan semuanya, namja tan itu terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas mewah yang melekat di tubuh sempurnanya. Oh, ayolah. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Jongin, pengusaha muda yang bergerak di bidang softwere?

Jongin melirik sekilas kearah Kyungsoo yang masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Tubuh namja mungil itu masih terborgol diatas ranjang dengan kondisi yang tidak bisa di bilang baik. Terdapat luka melingkar di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo akibat borgol yang bergesekkan dengan kulit putihnya, jangan lupakan juga darah segar yang masih merembes di bagian bawah tubuh Kyungsoo. Sepertinya luka itu cukup serius.

Namun Jongin sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan Kyungsoo, bahkan hanya untuk melampirkan sehelai kain pada tubuh polos Kyungsoo. Namja tan itu hanya melepaskan borgol yang mengikat tangan Kyungsoo.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar, namja tan itu menurunkan suhu AC menjadi 17◦C.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Selamat bersenang-senang!" desis Jongin sambil tersenyum miring.

* * *

~~~ooOoo~~~

* * *

Perlahan kedua doe eyes itu terbuka, menapilkan mata bulat indah yang sedikit memerah, Kyungsoo memegang kepalnya yang masih terasa pusing. Namja mungil itu terbangun karena udara disekitarnya yang begitu dingin.

"Akhh—" pekik Kyungsoo tertahan saat namja mungil itu berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya.

Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo terasa sakit dan ngilu, terutama di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Namja mungil itu melihat luka melingkar yang menghiasi kedua pergelangan tangannya. Bekas ikatan. Ah, jangan lupakan juga tubuhnya yang masih dalam keadaan polos tanpa ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupinya.

"J-jadi itu—"

Bulir bening kembali menetas dari mata indah Kyungsoo, namja mungil itu menutup mulutnya dan mulai terisak.

'_Jadi tadi itu bukan mimpi? I-ini kenyataan?'_

Cairan bening itu terus keluar dari mata indahnya tanpa dapat ia kendalikan. Hancur. Kyungsoo merasa hidupnya kali ini benar-benar hancur. Tidak ada lagi orang yang akan membela ataupun melindunginya saat ini, tidak ada lagi tempat untukya mengeluh dan bersandar saat dia sedang dalam masalah. Tidak ada lagi belaian sang Appa yang selalu menenangkan hatinya saat ia sedang kalut. Tidak ada.

Kyungsoo menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Bahu mungil itu bergetar hebat, menandakan jika dia sedang menangis. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, namja mungil itu mengabaikan rasa dingin yang begitu menusuknya hingga ketulang. Kyungsoo tidak peduli jika nantinya dia akan sakit, bahkan kematian rasanya lebih menyenangkan dari pada menjalani hidupnya yang menyedihkan.

"A-Appa… Hiks… Mianhae…" lirih Kyungsoo. 

* * *

_._

_._

_'Kumohon jangan, jangan lakukan itu lagi'_

_'Aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk beberapa hari'_

_._

_._

* * *

**~TBC~**

**mwahahaha... Rei ga nyangka respon dari Reader-sama sekalian sebagus itu. padahal kan Rei cuman ngiseng / -_-)/**

**tapi, Rei ga yakin kalian bakal suka sama ceritanya, soalnya mood Rei yang kadang Naek turun... hehe**

**nah sekarang kan Rei dah update lagi, mian jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan ToT**

**dan makasih banyak buat yang udah ripiu kemaren.**

**kritik dan sarannya masih Rei tunggu, ^^ gomawo...**


End file.
